It is known to use hydraulic fluid in an internal combustion engine to phase a camshaft for the engine. However, for some engines, in particular smaller engines for outboard motors, motorcycles, or all-terrain vehicles, the supply of hydraulic fluid is limited, which limits the use of the fluid for phasing and may compromise the operation of the engine and the camshaft phasing.